


TRUTH LIES IN DREAMS

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky/Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drugs, First Time, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Starsky and Hutch are drugged and star in a feature film that might cost them everything. Including each other.Will their love be enough to pull them through?I tagged this for rape/noncon for reasons which will be evident in the first part of the story.





	TRUTH LIES IN DREAMS

Chapter One: Sometime Saturday

Hutch woke up slowly, a little disoriented. He was in a bed. Not his. He was naked. Prying his eyes open, he realized he was in a gaudy motel room decorated in dark reds and black. And someone was lying behind him. Also naked. Someone with a very erect penis.

Whoever it was had one arm around him and was tugging and pinching his nipples. His other hand was stroking Hutch’s cock with a firm, slow motion. Hutch felt lips touching his spine in a series of soft, then nipping kisses. The hard cock was rocking rhythmically against his butt.

Hutch had never been so turned on. He was harder than he could ever remember being. The thought that this wasn’t right briefly floated into his brain and back out. He began to push back against the cock at his butt and forward into the hand holding him. He could hear the man behind him begin to breathe faster and harder. The arms around him tightened. 

A soft, almost desperate, whisper reached his ears, “Hutch.”

He turned over in the arms surrounding him and faced Starsky. There was a second thought of what was right that went the same way as the first. He leaned forward, unable to control his impulses, and put his tongue against Starsky’s lips. Softly exploring. Feeling. Asking.

Starsky opened his lips and sucked Hutch’s tongue inside his mouth. He moaned and began to thrust his cock against Hutch’s. Their cocks were rubbing together in a dance that neither had ever known, until now.

Hutch groaned into Starsky’s mouth and put one arm around him, stroking his back, then up into his curls. He grabbed a fistful and pulled his head back. He reached down with his free hand and gathered their cocks together. 

“I want to watch you come.”

“God, Hutch. Yes.” Starsky could barely speak.

They stared into each other’s eyes as they rocked in unison. They came in unison, too. Hutch released Starsky’s hair and they began to kiss each other. Kisses all over whatever skin their mouths could reach. Neither could or would turn loose of the other. 

As they kissed, they both found their cocks filling again. Their kisses turned frantic and hands grabbed and pulled and teeth nipped at any available flesh. Their legs tangled and they rolled from side to side of the bed, each seeking the mastery of being on top. Each seeking more, seeking control. 

Hutch found himself on top of Starsky. He stretched Starsky’s arms above his head. As he did, he found handcuffs that were fastened to the metal headboard. Using his weight to anchor Starsky, he quickly snapped the cuffs onto his wrists.

Starsky was frenzied with passion. He pulled on the cuffs and rolled back and forth trying to unseat Hutch. He wasn’t successful, mostly because Hutch had slid down his body and was taking his cock into his mouth. He froze, looking down at his partner who was sucking on his cock. ‘Not right.’ he thought, but quickly thought differently. ‘Yes, please, yes…’

Hutch couldn’t believe that he had Starsky’s cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked, realizing he had never tasted anything so amazing. Why hadn’t he… they done this before? He continued to experiment to see what excited his partner the most. He tried out things that women had done to him in the past. When he had established what worked best, he settled in to bring him to completion. 

He had to use his hands to anchor Starsky to the bed as he was thrashing so much, trying to get Hutch to suck harder, faster, deeper. But Hutch wanted this to last. This first time. Me and thee to the ultimate limit. He wanted this to be the best for Starsky. It had to be the best.

As he ministered to the cock in his mouth, he was rubbing his hard cock against the dark, wine-colored satin sheets beneath him. The slick, cool satin seemed to wrap around his cock. He heard Starsky groan and he groaned in response which made his partner try to move even more. It was only a few seconds before they both came for the second time. 

Starsky’s body bowed off the bed. Hutch was swallowing deeply so as not to lose any of Starsky’s semen. He laid his head on Starsky’s left groin and looked up at him. He saw Starsky gazing back at him with shock and pleasure written all over his face. They smiled at each other. 

Hutch managed to move up the bed and looked around in confusion. He saw the handcuff key on the bedside table and grabbed it. He unlocked the cuffs and kissed the red marks they had left on his partner’s wrists. He kissed up his arm until they were face to face again. Their lips met in more passionate kisses, while their hands began exploring.

They were both quickly aroused again. They didn’t stop to try to figure out how this was happening. All it took was one look, one touch, to make both hard and wanting.

Starsky saw a tube of lubricant on the other bedside table and reached for it. He looked a question at Hutch.

“Yes. I want you to fuck me, Starsk. Please?”

“I… I’ve never… with a man… ”

“Me either.” Hutch got on his hands and knees and looked back at Starsky, imploring him to hurry with his heavy-lidded eyes and pants of anticipation. He had his hands fisted in the sheets.

Starsky quickly took the lid off the tube and squeezed a generous amount on his hand. He set the tube down and proceeded to coat his straining cock with the gel. He rubbed some around Hutch’s anus and pushed in slightly with his finger. Excitement was riding him hard, and he aligned his cock and began to push in. 

Hutch pushed back. He felt pain, but he was too turned on to keep from trying to impale himself on his partner’s hard cock. “More… just do it… now… I need… “ He yelled as Starsky shoved inside him. The pain was intense, but the passion and pleasure were even more so. He began to move with Starsky’s thrusts, his body pulling him deeper and deeper. 

Starsky was bent over Hutch’s back trying to fight off the need to orgasm so quickly. Tight. Hutch was so hot and tight. “Never… never this good.” He murmured against his strong back. 

Hutch jumped as Starsky’s cock hit something inside him. He moved to see if he could make it happen again. It did. Starsky caught on and began to thrust quicker, trying to hit the same spot.

Both were moaning and gasping. Starsky reached around Hutch and took the hard cock into his hand. He pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. He turned his face against his back and bit his lower shoulder… hard. Hutch came with a scream and the tightening Starsky felt pulled him over the edge, too.

They collapsed on the bed together. Starsky’s spent cock slid out of Hutch and both gasped. 

Hutch felt his insides cramp and he got out of the bed and shakily hurried to the bathroom. Starsky followed him. Watching his naked ass walking away was already turning him on again. 

“Hutch…?”

“S’okay.”

Starsky waited until Hutch had finished. He was leaning against the wall stroking his cock slowly. He turned and went back into the bedroom. He grabbed the lube and returned to the bathroom. “Shower. I need you.” He looked down at Hutch’s body and realized he was hard again, too.

As he stepped into the tub shower, Starsky turned the water on. He moved under the spray when it was warm and washed his cock. The strokes of his hand were almost more than he could stand. “Hurry.”

Hutch used a washcloth to clean himself then stepped into the shower stall with Starsky. The sight of the water running down Starsky’s firmly muscled body had Hutch almost coming. He pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Then he took hold of his shoulder and spun him to face the wall. He picked up the lube and coated first himself, then Starsky, with it. He grabbed Starsky’s firm ass cheeks and pulled them apart. He aligned his cock with the lubed anus. He leaned into his back to anchor him in place. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

With a deep growl, Hutch shoved his cock into Starsky. There was resistance, at first, then he slid in all the way. He looked up to see Starsky had grabbed a folded washcloth and had it clenched between his teeth. His eyes were closed tightly and his head was thrown back. 

Hutch began to thrust in and out, pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in to the hilt. His hands were gripping Starsky’s ass to hold him in place. He had never felt anything as hot and tight as he felt now. Remembering the spot Starsky had hit inside him, Hutch adjusted his angle a bit and was rewarded when Starsky’s body jumped and he spit out the cloth and screamed. 

They were both moving now. Both were pushing to achieve the deepest thrusts possible. Both were sweating and groaning. Starsky reached back with one hand to Hutch’s ass and tried to pull him deeper and make him move faster. 

The women Hutch had had sex with frequently told him he was a gentle and generous lover. Right now he felt anything but that. He felt like a ravenous beast and Starsky was his prey. He leaned harder into his back and fastened his teeth on the skin at the bottom of Starsky’s shoulder. He snaked a hand between the shower wall and Starsky. He grabbed his hard cock and began to pump it. 

Feeling Hutch’s stubble rasp against the skin of his back, and then the bite, had Starsky screaming. Hutch felt hot wetness cover his hand. He also felt the tensing muscles deep inside, pulling the orgasm from his cock. He saw dark spots dance before his eyes before he closed them. He kept leaning against Starsky because his legs were barely holding him up. Neither could catch their breaths. Sweat dripped off both into the tub. It was silent in the bathroom except for their harsh breathing.

When Hutch’s cock slipped out of Starsky, both jumped. Hutch turned Starsky to face him and pressed his back against the wall. They began to kiss each other. The kisses started soft and sweet, but soon turned strong and hard. Hutch maneuvered them under the shower spray and grabbed the soap to quickly wash them. He stepped out of the shower and started drying himself off. When Starsky stepped out, he handed him a towel.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Hutch was bent over the dresser in the bedroom with Starsky pounding into him from behind. They were both watching in the dresser mirror as they came together. 

A brief rest and they were back in the shower washing each other and jerking off. This was a quick… frantic undertaking. They dried off together, stroking and touching each other with towels and hands.

They began walking back to the bed and Starsky tripped on a wrinkle in the carpet. He fell to his hands and knees. Hutch immediately dropped to the carpet behind him. He pulled Starsky’s buttocks apart and began to lick his anus. His hands held Starsky still for his ministrations, despite Starsky trying to pull away. He began pumping his cock at the same time Starsky began pumping his. Both came with loud moans. They were also dripping sweat again, and returned to the shower. 

As they stepped out and dried each other off this time, Hutch said, “Bed. Now.” He slid his hand down his abdomen and began stroking his cock which was becoming erect again.

Starsky bit his lower lip and began to quickly finish drying off. He watched Hutch turn and walk back into the bedroom. The sight of Hutch’s firm ass shifting back and forth made him gulp. He reached down and stroked his cock, too. He hurried to catch up with Hutch.

When Starsky walked back into the bedroom, he saw Hutch lying on his side on the bed. He was stroking his cock from the base to the tip. As Starsky continued toward the bed, he saw Hutch lick his lips. 

“I want to suck your cock, again.”

Starsky crawled on the bed and lay down with his head toward Hutch’s feet. “Only if I get to suck yours at the same time.”

It took them a few seconds to get the angles right, but when they did, both began working their partner’s cocks. Deep. Shallow. Teasing. Demanding. It didn’t take long for both to come, both to swallow, both to fall back on their backs gasping.

Hutch managed to turn himself around in bed and gather Starsky into his arms. Their eyes closed as they exchanged more kisses. They fell into an exhausted sleep entangled in each other’s arms and legs.

 

CHAPTER TWO: Sunday Morning

Hutch woke up feeling like his bladder was about to burst. He had been having the strangest dreams. He stumbled from his bed, having to hold onto furniture to make it into the bathroom. He was naked, which was unusual, but not unheard of. When his hand grabbed his penis it felt like he had just grabbed it with a handful of tacks. He looked down to see his penis was swollen, red, and looked almost chapped. He gentled his touch and was able to urinate. He turned on the light in the bathroom and faced himself in the mirror.

He gasped. His arms, neck, chest, and abdomen were covered with small red areas and bruises. He ran his hands over the marks. Hickeys? And bite marks? “What the hell?” He looked at his face and noticed his lips were red, almost bruised looking. It looked like he hadn’t shaved for a couple of days. He looked closer and noticed what looked like beard marks on his cheeks and neck. 

Hutch stepped back a bit and looked down his body. There were finger-print bruises on his hips and thighs. He turned so he could see his back and was met with the site of more hickeys and bruises covering his back. The bruises also covered his ass. His legs got weak and he closed the toilet seat and sat down. 

He stood right back up as he felt a burning pain from his anus. “WHAT THE HELL!?”

Walking unsteadily back into his bedroom, he turned on the radio by his bed. He stared down at the sheets noticing a few spots of blood here and there. He shook his head, not understanding what had happened to him. 

His legs were shaking, so he sat carefully on the edge of the bed. He finally realized the program on the radio was one that was only broadcast on Sunday mornings. Sunday? What happened to Saturday?

Starsky and he had made plans to go eat and then see a movie Saturday. What had happened?

An awful thought crossed his mind. He shuddered. 

Had they gone out and had too much to drink? 

Had Starsky… and he…?

NO! There had to be another explanation. There had to be! 

Hutch racked his brain. He tried to remember anything from Saturday, but it was all a blank. 

What if?

Hutch stopped his thoughts. No way would Starsky have raped him!

“Starsk?” Hutch called out, wondering if his partner was out on the couch. “Starsk?” He stood up and walked gingerly to the bedroom door. No Starsky. He was alone in the apartment. His head started to ache. But it wasn’t like a hangover from drinking. 

He got back up and went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. As he dried off, a wisp of a memory flashed through his mind. Starsky was behind him and they were looking at each other in a mirror. It was too fleeting for him to grab hold of. He carefully shaved. Then he cataloged all the marks on his body again.

What. The. Hell.

*****  
Across town a similar situation was occurring as Starsky woke up. He was naked, which was a little unusual. He usually wore pajama pants to bed. Strange images from the dreams he had been having floated through his mind, but he couldn’t really remember them. He shifted on his satin sheets and looked up at the mirror over his bed. His eyes had almost closed again when he noticed the heavy beard on his face. 

His beard grew quickly, but not that quickly, overnight. He raised a hand to finger the dark hair and noticed red marks and bruising on the underside of his arm. “What…?”

Then he noticed red marks on his wrist. He pulled his other arm up and saw the same marks on that wrist. “Handcuffs?”

His bladder insisted he get to the bathroom without further delay. He stumbled when he got up. He felt weak. He made it to the bathroom and reached down to aim his penis. “OUCH!! Damn it!” He eased his grip and managed to pee without making a mess. 

His penis felt like it was on fire. He looked down to see it looking swollen, red and almost… chapped. He turned around and looked in the mirror over the sink. “What the hell?” He saw hickeys on his neck and arms and thighs. There were finger-print bruises on his hips and thighs. Bruises from someone with large hands.  
He turned his back and saw more hickeys and bruises, and there, on his left shoulder… was that a bite mark? And what looked like beard burn right below it? 

Moving carefully, he walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Another part of his body protested the movement and he stood back up. His anus felt like someone had shoved a hot poker up it. His hands moved back to tenderly caress his buttocks as his eyes picked up small dots of what looked like blood on the edge of his bed and scattered in the middle of his sheets.

“Blood?” He walked slowly back to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He took a hot shower. Stepping out, he dried off and shaved. He had to be very careful around his lips as they were so swollen. 

Standing in front of the mirror, he again cataloged the various marks on his body. He and Hutch were supposed to go out today. A meal and a movie. He shook his head. “What the hell is going on?”

Hutch! Maybe he was here? On the couch? He took the robe from the hanger on the back of the door and slid it on, tying the belt.

“Hutch? Hey, you here?”

When he didn’t hear an answer, he walked out into the living room. No partner. But his Saturday paper was lying on the coffee table. “Huh. How did that get there?” He walked over to the front door, unlocked and opened it. There was a paper there. He carefully stooped over and picked it up. After shutting the door, he walked over and sat gingerly on the couch. He looked at the paper in his hands. It was the Sunday paper! Sunday? What had happened to Saturday? 

A fleeting picture of Hutch’s mouth on his cock passed through Starsky’s mind. But he couldn’t grasp it to examine it.

He reached toward the phone to call Hutch and saw the red marks on his wrist again. “Someone handcuffed me. And… had sex with me? Hutch? Had he and Hutch…?” Had they had too much to drink and Hutch had…? No, he didn’t think Hutch had cuffed and raped him. Did he? 

He didn’t call Hutch.

*****  
Both men spent Sunday in their apartments. They each tried to figure out what had happened. One or the other picked up their phone to call their partner, but neither made that call. 

The more they tried to remember Saturday, the more their heads ached. Neither drank anything other than water and coffee. The food they ate was light and easy to prepare. 

Both dreaded Monday

And the confrontation that was sure to happen.

 

CHAPTER THREE – Monday Morning

Hutch got up early Monday morning and headed to the station in his car. He wasn’t ready to face Starsky yet.

Starsky had the same thought and left his house earlier than usual.

Both heard the call over their radios, “All units near Alameda and Fifty fifth street, silent alarm at Marshall’s 24 hour liquor store.”

Starsky picked up his radio and replied, “Zebra three. Four minutes ETA.”

Hutch heard the call and Starsky’s reply. He keyed his mic, “Zebra three. Four minutes, also.”

They pulled up on opposite sides of the store at the same time. Hutch nodded that he would take the back and Starsky nodded back. 

Hutch hurried down the side of the store to the back. He cautiously peeked around the corner into the alley. Seeing no one, he quietly approached the back door. He tried the knob and found it unlocked. Quietly turning the knob, he eased the door open. When he heard and saw no movement, he stepped into the back of the storeroom. He stood still for a moment listening. He could hear the robber yelling at the clerk to hurry up. 

He made his way into the store and used the mirrors in the back corners of the store to try to spot the robber... and Starsky. He moved up an aisle that would keep him from the view of the robber. As he stopped, he heard the bells on the front door jingle and heard Starsky whistling as he entered the store. 

“Hey, Marshall, I need some more beer!” Starsky stopped. “Oh, hey… didn’t mean to… “ Starsky was slurring his words as if he were drunk. “You go ‘head. I get mine when you done.” He leaned back against the door and let his body slouch down as if he were too weak to stand.

“Stay where you are! Don’t move!” The robber pointed his gun at Starsky. “And you… hurry up!” This was said to the cashier.

Hutch moved quietly and carefully closer to the end of the aisle. He picked a small bottle of rum off a shelf and moved until he could see Starsky leaning against the door. He waited for Starsky to glance his way, but he didn’t. And Hutch found, that for the first time in what seemed like forever, he had no clue what Starsky was going to do. 

He didn’t have time to worry about it. The cashier had all the money in a brown paper bag and was getting ready to hand it to the robber who was acting more agitated than ever. It was now or never. He just hoped Starsky knew what he was going to do.

Stepping one step away from the shelves, Hutch tossed the bottle over two aisles, away from him and Starsky. As soon as the bottle hit, he stepped out and yelled, “Freeze! Police!”

The robber had turned toward the sound, but he spun quickly toward Hutch and fired. The bullet creased his upper right arm and he fell to the floor beside some shelves. 

Starsky heard the bottle crash and pulled his gun as the robber spun to look behind him. He saw Hutch step out into the open. He saw him fall as the robber fired his gun. He felt a flash of panic as he pulled his gun and shot the robber, hitting him in the left arm. 

He rushed to where the robber was lying on the floor, holding onto his arm. He kicked the gun away and flipped him onto his stomach so he could cuff him. The cashier now had a shotgun in his hand, pointed down at the guy on the floor. “Keep him covered.”

Starsky holstered his gun and ran toward where he had seen Hutch fall. As he rounded the end of the shelf, he saw Hutch sitting up, leaning against the shelves behind him. He started to run toward him, but something held him back. “You okay?”

Looking up at Starsky, Hutch replied, “Yeah. You?”

“I’m not the one who got shot. You need an ambulance?” Starsky still did not move closer to his partner. It was like the Grand Canyon lay between them. 

“Nah. Just a scratch.” Hutch started to stand up.

Normally, Hutch would have held out a hand and Starsky would have taken it to help him up. Starsky turned back toward the front of the store when he heard sirens. 

“Sounds like the cavalry has arrived.”

Hutch finished standing and watched his partner walk away. 

“What the hell?” He whispered to himself. “What the hell just happened?”

They filled in the backup units and walked toward their respective cars. Starsky out the front door. Hutch out the back one. Each was locked inside themselves. Each was thinking, “One of us could have died, because of whatever happened Saturday.”

It was the first time since their days at the Academy that they hadn’t known, instinctively, what their partner was going to do.

‘Me and Thee’ was broken.

 

CHAPTER FOUR – Monday Mid-morning

Starsky parked the Torino in front of Metro, while Hutch parked in the garage. Starsky took the elevator up and Hutch used the stairs. Starsky entered the squad room, walked to the coffee pot, poured himself a cup, and turned to sit at his desk. He picked up a blank report sheet to start his report on the robbery.

Hutch walked in a few minutes later, tucking some gauze inside his shirt sleeve to cover his wound. He almost turned around and left, but Dobey stepped out of his office and said, “Hutchinson. Starsky. My office. Now.”

They didn’t look at each other. Starsky walked in and went over to lean against the wall by the other door to the office. Hutch walked in and stood, as far across the room as he could, leaning against the bookcase.

Dobey looked from one detective to the other. “Well, damn.” He thought. To them he said, “Lock the doors and sit down.” He watched each lock the door closest to them. But neither made a move to sit in the chairs which were side by side. “I said, SIT!” He watched as they sat, but scooted the chairs away from each other.

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but I have a feeling it might involve this.” Dobey held up a video cassette. “This was delivered to me about an hour ago. The kid who delivered it said some guy gave him ten bucks to bring it to me. No description.”

Starsky and Hutch sat staring at Dobey. They never looked toward each other. 

“I was going to put it in and let you two watch it together, alone, but something tells me I need to stay in here.” Dobey closed the blinds over the window and put the tape in the tape player. “Hutch, turn off the lights.” When the lights went out, Dobey pushed the ‘play’ button.

The guys watched the television screen while Dobey watched them. 

Both looked stunned as the tape began, showing them naked in a bed together. Starsky was curled up behind Hutch and was humping Hutch’s ass and stroking Hutch’s cock with one of his hands.

“What the hell!” Starsky jumped to feet. 

Dobey shouted at him. “SIT DOWN!”

The tape continued, showing Hutch giving Starsky a blow job, then Starsky screwing Hutch.

“Turn it off!” Hutch yelled and shifted in his chair.

Dobey paused the tape. He looked at the horrified looks on his best detective’s faces. He firmed his voice, “No. You need to see all of it. Then I have some questions.”

They both sank back in their chairs. They didn’t want to watch this but they couldn’t look away. Dobey noticed they didn’t look at each other. As the tape continued, both guys sank lower and lower in their chairs. Hutch had a hand over his face, looking between his fingers. Starsky was gripping the arms of his chair so tightly, his knuckles were white. He saw them both wince at times. The action on the screen had even made him wince a bit when he had first seen it.

By the time the show was over, both were sweating and looking ill. Dobey opened the blinds on the window and stared at them. He took a few minutes to decide how he wanted to handle this. A wrong step and he could lose both of them.

“Did either of you notice anything ‘off’ about this little show?” He grimaced. Maybe not the best place to start, but he had to get their attention and fast. “I am going to assume that this was a first for you both.” Neither spoke. “The date stamp on the tape shows this happened Saturday. Were you drunk? Drugged? Do either of you have any idea where this happened? Or why? I know there wasn’t sound, but you both said a few words at times. Do either of you remember what you or the other said?

“Do either of you have a clue where you were? See or hear anyone else in the room? See cameras in the rooms?”

When they still didn’t speak or look up, Dobey continued, “Okay, then let me tell you the rest of it. Along with the tape came a demand to fire you both for falsifying evidence… or they will release another copy of this tape to the media. I have to hold a press conference this afternoon. I have to announce that you are both off the force.” That brought their heads up and for the first time Dobey saw them glance briefly at each other. 

“Someone grabbed both of you and somehow drugged you and set up that little sex show. If we’re going to make it through this, we have to work together. If that’s not possible, then I have no choice but to fire both of you… now.”

“Cap’n… “ Hutch began but faltered. He glanced at Starsky and saw the same horrified look on his partner’s face as he was sure was on his. “We… I… “ Hutch trailed off again, looking away from his partner.

“You start, Hutch. Tell me everything you remember.” Dobey leaned forward in his chair and pulled a tablet and pen close to him.

“I remember Friday night. We went to Huggy’s after work and had a beer. We made plans to go see a movie and go out to eat on Saturday. We were both really tired when we left Huggy’s, so we each went home. Alone.”

“Starsky? That what you remember?” Dobey asked.

“Pretty much, Cap’n. We only had one beer each.”

“One?”

They looked at each other and both nodded. 

“Huggy bring you the beers?” Dobey jotted down some notes on the tablet.

Hutch closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He looked back up and said, “No. The place was packed. This lady at the bar told Huggy she’d deliver our beers for him. She brought them over, introduced herself as… “

“Hester.” Starsky picked up the story. “Said she was new to town, but hoped to meet us again some time.”

Nodding, Hutch continued, “We talked for a few minutes, then she said she had to get home and finish unpacking. We finished our beers and were going to order another round… “

“But we both suddenly felt very tired. So we waved at Huggy and left. I don’t remember anything after I got home, until Sunday morning.” Starsky finished the story.

“Same here.” Hutch said. “Woke up Sunday wondering what had happened to m… Saturday.”

“Either of you be able to pick ‘Hester’ out in a lineup?”

Both shook their heads ‘no’.

“I’ll be right back. Stay put.” Dobey pointed his finger at them and left the two in his office. He hoped they would start talking to each other. He’d need them to be on the same page if the plan he had thought of was going to work.

***** 

Neither man moved or said anything for a minute after Dobey left his office. 

“Hutch… “

“Starsk, I… “

Starsky closed his eyes, remembering what he had done to his partner on the tape. He opened them and looked at Hutch. “I… I’m sorry. I know I hurt you…”

Hutch interrupted. “No more than I… I hur… hurt you.” He bit his lower lip. “We were drugged. No… control.” He blushed and looked away from Starsky.

“What kind of drug would make us do… that?” Starsky waved his left hand vaguely toward the television. 

“I don’t know. I mean…”

“Yeah.”

Dobey came back in the room, followed by Doctor Grist. They both knew the doctor well and trusted him. “Doctor Grist is going to draw blood and analyze it for us. Odds are, whatever you were given is out of your systems by now, but I want you checked.”

Both men rolled up their sleeves and allowed the doctor to draw blood. 

“Hey, Hutch, you should have Doc look at your arm.” Starsky glanced at Hutch.

“What happened to your arm, Hutch?” Dobey asked.

“It’s just a small scratch. It’s okay.” 

“The robber got a shot off that clipped his arm.”

“Starsk… “ 

Dobey interrupted Hutch. “Let him look.”

Hutch shrugged his shirt off his arm and Doctor Grist pulled the off the gauze that Hutch had stuck over it. He pulled some gauze and tape out of his bag and dressed the scratch. “How long ago was your last tetanus shot?” Grist said nothing about the hickeys and bruises on Hutch’s arm.

“About six months ago.”

“Keep it clean and keep a dressing over it.” He turned his attention to Captain Dobey. “I should know in about two hours, Captain. I’ll call as soon as I’ve finished the testing.”

Dobey shook his hand. “Thanks, Doc.” Dobey closed the door and re-locked it after the doctor left.

“Look, sons, I know this is awkward. But I need to know if you can work together to solve this, or we might all be out of jobs.”

“Captain… “

“Starsky, this tape, and what’s on it, stays between the three of us. I’m not going to tell the Chief unless I have to. So if this goes bad, I’ll be out of a job… just like you two.”

Hutch and Starsky looked at each other. Hutch said, “We can work together. Now that we both know… what really happened.”

Starsky nodded that he agreed with Hutch. “You got a plan, Cap’n?”

“Yeah. But it’s gonna be risky.” Captain Dobey sat down behind his desk and outlined his plan. Starsky and Hutch both gave feedback and suggestions. One hour later, the plan was put into motion.

 

CHAPTER FIVE – Monday Afternoon

There was a newspaper reporter in the squad room talking to the guys about a series of robberies at grocery stores. They all jumped when Dobey’s office door was jerked open and Dobey began yelling.

“HUTCHINSON! STARSKY! My office, NOW!” Everyone in the squad room looked up as Hutch and Starsky stood and walked into the office. Dobey looked at the detectives left in the squad room and yelled, “Don’t any of you have work to do?” He turned and walked back into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Those left outside the office could hear Dobey yelling at Starsky and Hutch. They could also hear the two detectives yelling back, but no one was close enough to hear what was said. And no one was going to move closer. The reporter stayed in the chair he had been in, gaping at the door. 

“Geezus! Wonder what they did this time?” One of the newer detectives said.

“This time?” The reporter gulped out.

“They bend a lot of rules. Dobey yells at them. They yell back. A day goes by and it all starts over again.”

The veteran detectives glared at the new detective. One of them suggested he find something to occupy his time besides flapping his lips. The room grew silent even as the shouting continued behind the closed door.

“YOU’RE BOTH FIRED!”

Everyone clearly heard that.

The yelling suddenly stopped and Starsky and Hutch jerked the door open and walked back into the squad room. They each grabbed a box from a stack in the corner and began picking up stuff off their desks and dropping it into their box. 

“This is all YOUR fault!” Starsky hissed at Hutch.

“MY fault? MY… You arrogant bastard! If you hadn’t… “ Hutch shut up and continued to clear his personal items from his desk.

“I wasn’t the one who insisted… “ Starsky broke off what he had planned to say. 

They both reached for the piggy bank that had sat between their desks since they had been partnered up at Metro. Hutch turned loose of it and snarled, “Take it. You deserve it for being such a damn pig!”

Hutch picked up his box and stomped out of the room.

Starsky put the bank in his box and left a few minutes behind Hutch.

Dobey stepped into the squad room. “Watkins. Miller. My office. I need to brief you on the cases Starsky and Hutch had been working on.” He turned and walked back into his office. 

The reporter asked someone what that meant. 

“It means they don’t work here any longer.” Someone said quietly.

The reporter grabbed his notes and hurried out of the squad room. He stopped at the first payphone he came to and began dialing.

 

CHAPTER SIX – Monday Late Afternoon

Starsky moved the curtain aside and looked through the window when he heard a car pull up outside the house he was in. Seeing it was Hutch, he moved to the door, unlocked it and pulled it open as Hutch stepped up on the porch. Hutch was juggling three brown grocery sacks so Starsky grabbed one of them.

“About time you got here. I was gettin’ worried.”

“I knew you would be starving, so I stopped and picked up some food.” Hutch looked away from Starsky and started walking toward the kitchen. In truth, he had wanted a little more time before they were confined together, alone, in the safe house. He needed some space to try to get his rioting thoughts in order. They hadn’t had time to totally clear the air between them… yet. 

Starsky followed Hutch into the kitchen and helped him put the groceries away. They were careful not to bump into each other, or touch in any way. He smiled when he pulled a cold six pack of beer out of the sack he had grabbed. 

“I’d have picked up more beer, but I would have had trouble carrying another sack.” Hutch smiled quickly at his partner.

“S’okay. This will do.”

With the groceries put away, Starsky took two of the bottles and nodded toward the living room. Hutch nodded back and they walked into the other room. Starsky sat on the couch and Hutch moved past it to the chair on the other side of the coffee table.

They opened their beers and each took a drink. That Grand Canyon gulf seemed to be between them again. Neither wanted to be the first to try to cross it. Both were afraid they would say something that would make things worse or completely end their friendship.

As usual, they both said each other’s name at the same time. Starsky nodded for Hutch to go ahead. 

“Uh, what time is Dobey supposed to be here?”

“That really what you want to talk about?”

“No.” Hutch paused. “I want to ask you if… are you are okay?” He blushed. “I mean, I, uh… wasn’t very… easy on you.” He looked up, directly into Starsky’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what they gave us, but I couldn’t stop. I HAD to have you. You know I would kill myself before I did anything to hurt you.”

Clearing his throat, Starsky replied. “I know.” He closed his eyes then looked at Hutch again. “Same here. I couldn’t stop either. And I didn’t try to stop you. I didn’t try to stop either of us… any of the times we…“ He was the one blushing now.

“Do you think…“ Hutch stopped what he had been going to say.

“You asking if it would have hit us like that, if we hadn’t had some kind of… well… thoughts about it?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Starsky always amazed him with his ability to address the problem directly. “I mean, I have thought about it a time or two.”

“Me too, blondie. Sometimes when I look at you… it’s like, all I can do not to pull you to me and kiss you senseless.” Starsky kept his gaze fixed on Hutch’s.

“Yeah?” Hutch smiled. “Same here. I just thought it was because we’re so close. Buddies. But there wasn’t anything remotely ‘buddy’ about what I wanted to do with you… what I DID do to you…” 

Starsky smiled back. “Same here.”

“We’re some great detectives, huh, Starsk?”

“Ma always said ‘you don’t see what’s in your own front yard’.”

Both chuckled.

“Are we okay?” Hutch quietly asked. Hopeful, yet dreading the answer.

Starsky paused, thinking. “Yeah. I’d say we’re okay.” He smiled.

Hutch stood up and walked over to sink down on the couch near Starsky. He automatically started to reach out to touch Starsky’s arm, then hesitated. “I… what if… ?”

Starsky put his arms around Hutch and pulled him into a tight hug. “Anything between us from now on… is just that… between us.”

Releasing a sigh, Hutch hugged Starsky back. 

 

CHAPTER SEVEN – Monday – Early Evening

They began to talk about Dobey’s plan, trying to find ways to tweak it. They both decided a different plan was needed. They were deep into their plans and second beers when Dobey knocked on the door.

Hutch went to the door to let Dobey in. He chuckled when he saw he had three bags of groceries. He turned to Starsky. “See, Gordo, told you that Dobey wouldn’t let us starve!” They took the bags into the kitchen and started putting the food away, bumping into each other as they moved. 

“Cap’n, Hutch and I have come up with a new plan. We think we may have a way to speed things up.”

Dobey had seen them touching and now saw that they were standing side by side, arms touching. He gave a silent prayer of thanks that they seemed to have worked things out. “Let’s sit down and tell me your ideas. Oh, and you guys are the headline news tonight.” He tossed the evening edition of the Bay City Times on the table in the dining room as he sat down. 

“Hey, that’s an old picture of me!” Starsky complained.

“That’s my bad side.” Hutch added.

They both read the headline. “ACE DETECTIVES FIRED”. And below it, “Falsifying Evidence Charged.”

Even though it wasn’t the truth, it still hit both of them hard. Dobey watched as they leaned against each other, offering and accepting strength. He nodded to himself. His boys would be okay. And hopefully be able to adjust to the change in their relationship.

***** 

“NO! Absolutely not!” 

“But Cap’n, Hutch ‘n me think this is the best way to go.”

“Best way to get yourselves killed is more like it!”

They had outlined their plan to Dobey and he was obviously not in favor of it. Starsky looked at Hutch, and Hutch, once again, went over what they had come up with. “It’s the quickest, best way for us to take this guy down. We have to work fast, before they get a judge to toss out the case.”

Dobey nodded. “I still don’t like it, but you have a point. Tell me what you need me to do.”

“Huggy’s working on making contact for us. Until that happens, not much we need from you. Huggy is going to make our offer.” 

Starsky picked up the conversation, “We’ll have the meeting in Huggy’s back room.”

“I can put a couple undercover officers…”

“No, Cap’n. We can’t take a chance of one of them being made. Besides Huggy is gonna have the bar closed till after the meeting.” Hutch interrupted Dobey.

Dobey sighed. “I don’t like it, but this may be the only way to fix this. I’m sending Babcock over to Huggy’s as soon as I leave here. I want a recording made of this meeting.”

“Thanks, Cap’n. One of us was planning on wearing a wire. Good idea to have a backup, in case this guy is smarter than we are giving him credit for.” It had been fairly simple for them to figure out who was behind that tape. Jackie King was scheduled for trial in three weeks. Starsky and Hutch were the only witnesses.

They finished going over the plan and Captain Dobey left. They looked at each other. There were two bedrooms in the house. Sleeping arrangements hadn’t been discussed between them.

Hutch stood up and held out his hand. Starsky took it and pulled himself up off the couch. They walked into one of the bedrooms together and stripped down to their underwear. Starsky pulled the covers down on the bed, got in, and slid over. He patted the bed beside him. 

Hutch sat on the edge, then lay down, scooting closer to his partner. He reached down and pulled the covers over them. “Remember… on the tape? When the drugs wore off?”

“Yeah.”

Hutch put his left arm out and Starsky moved over in the bed so he was lying on his side beside Hutch. He put his head on Hutch’s shoulder. Hutch wrapped his arm around Starsky’s shoulders and bent his head to rest against the top of his partner’s.

“Night, Hutch.”

“Night, Starsk.”

They hadn’t gotten a lot of rest over the last couple of days. Both were sleeping deeply within a short time. They remained in each other’s arms the rest of the night.

 

CHAPTER EIGHT – Tuesday Morning

They had been up for about an hour and were drinking coffee when the doorbell rang. Hutch had his gun in his hand and was walking quickly and quietly toward the door. Starsky was right behind him.

“Open up, it’s Huggy.”

They holstered their guns and Starsky unlocked and opened the door. 

Huggy walked in carrying a brown sack. He handed it to Hutch. “Breakfast. Hope you got three plates.” He walked into the dining area, pulled a chair out and sat down at the table.

Hutch laughed and said, “I’ll go dish this up while you get him a cup of coffee. Refill mine while you’re at it.” 

They sat at the table and ate while Huggy told them that the meeting was set up for two that afternoon. He told them Babcock had planted two bugs last night. He offered to hide some guns in the room, but both guys refused. 

“This guy isn’t all that smart. But he’s smart enough to have gotten to both of us. He’d have someone checking before he ever walked into the room. We’ll wear our guns, but without shirts to cover them.”

“Yeah, he got to us and could make a fortune if he sold our… movie.” Starsky snorted. 

Hutch laughed and patted his partner on the arm. “I’d just as soon that movie closed without ever opening.”

“I’ll give you guys thirty minutes in the room with him, then, I’m callin’ Dobey. Don’t want to have to scrub your blood off my floors.”

Both nodded. That should be enough time for them to get what they needed.

 

CHAPTER NINE – Tuesday Two PM

Starsky and Hutch walked into Huggy’s back room right at two in the afternoon. They were wearing their holsters with their guns, but had no shirts or jackets covering them. They weren’t really surprised to see Jackie King, the man they had wanted the meeting with, already there. Nor were they surprised when two of his goons stepped up from behind them and poked guns in their backs. Neither protested when their guns were taken from them.

“Kind of you to make this so easy for me. Kill them.” 

“Killin’ cops ain’t smart.” Starsky said.

“Yeah, but you ain’t cops no more, are ya.” 

“Thanks to you.” Hutch said, calmly.

“Still wouldn’t be very smart.” Starsky said, just as calmly.

“Nor will it solve your problem.” Hutch added.

“What are you talking about? You two were my problem.”

“We just gave all the evidence to the DA.” Starsky said. “After it was given to us, of course.”

Hutch nodded and said, “There’s something rotten in your organization. So, killing us won’t stop your problems.” He looked at Starsky and continued. “Don’t you think it’s rather rude of Mister King to keep us standing?”

“I certainly do, buddy.” Starsky motioned toward the sofa. “Shall we?”

Hutch nodded and started walking with his partner toward the sofa. Each sank onto an end. Starsky put his feet up on the table and waved at Jackie. “Why don’t you join us? I think we could all benefit from a little chat.”

Jackie motioned for his gunmen to stand down and walked over to sit in one of the chairs by the couch. “What have you guys got that I need?”

“It’s more like what YOU have that WE need.” Hutch leaned forward, his voice icy cold. “You cost us a very lucrative side job. So, now, we need another one.”

Starsky took over the story. “We think you owe us, Jackie boy. We figure, if you put us on your payroll, we can help each other out.”

“We still have a lot of contacts, on both sides of the line.” Hutch said. So, you make up what you cost us, and we help you out. Once we’ve recovered what you’ve cost us, we part ways.” Hutch turned to look at Starsky. “Bahamas, don’t you think, Starsk?”

“Clear water, warm breezes, skimpy swim suits… I think I could stand it.”

“Wait! Are you guys saying you HAVE been falsifying evidence?”

“Haven’t you wondered why some high-profile cases we worked were dropped at the last minute? Tell me you’re not that stupid.” Hutch filled his voice with scorn. He looked at Starsky. “Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea.”

“Yeah, let’s go meet our second prospective employer.” 

When they both started to stand, King’s goons pointed their guns at them again.

“Call off your dogs, King! You really think we walked in here without some insurance?” Hutch told King. “We left some… let’s say, pretty strong evidence, with a clean cop we trust, in case we… ah… disappeared. You won’t like that evidence coming to light. Trust us.”

King waved at his men to back off. “You two been on the take? For how long?”

“About two years. Since we realized we weren’t gonna get anywhere by playing it straight.” Starsky supplied.

“You’re tellin’ me, all I would have had to do was get word to you?”

“Let’s not forget, word and incentive.” Hutch shrugged. “The evidence against you would have gotten lost somehow.”

King started laughing. He pulled a VCR tape out of his jacket pocket. “So this was for nothing?” 

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other and smiled. “We wouldn’t call it ‘nothing’.” Starsky said.

“Great drug, King. You thinking of marketing it? We could help you with that.” Hutch added.

King tossed the tape on the coffee table. “You boys are something else! One of my chemists messed up. That drug was the product of a mistake. Strongest aphrodisiac he’d ever seen. You two were our guinea pigs.” King laughed. “Had Hester drug your beers, took you from your houses to one of my hotels, and gave you the new drug. You guys put on quite a show!” He laughed again, then sobered.

“So, just what do you think you can do for me? Tell me why I shouldn’t just kill you now.”

“We know the cops keep sniffing around you, looking for evidence that you had your second in command snuffed. Tell us why their still sniffin’ and we’ll erase the trail.” Hutch sat forward. “We think it might be that leak you got in your… family.”

“Go out to the bar and have a beer. Both of you.” King waited until his two men had left the room. “They don’t know anything about that, and I want to keep it that way. Oh, just so you know…“ King pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at them.

“I may be startin’ to like you, but that don’t mean I trust you. Yet.”

They shrugged. With the muscle out of the room, they figured the odds were in their favor. Starsky put his feet on the floor and told King, “The police been gettin’ tips on you for over a year. Most of them solid. Didn’t you ever wonder why so many of your drug deals went sour?”

“You got a large rat in your upper management, Jackie.” Hutch continued the story. “We’ve had tips big enough to arrest you several times, but we were busy with… other things.”

Seamlessly, Starsky continued. “This last case, we couldn’t overlook because the snitch told a couple other detectives, too.”

“So we find ourselves off the force and needing another source of income.” Hutch finished.

“Who? Who is betraying me? Give me a name, and I’ll see him dead by midnight!”

“Doesn’t work like that, Jackie.” Hutch smoothly said. We need to know about Andrew Dillon. How he died, and who knew about it.”

“See, there’s two people been snitching on you. One small time and one with the goods on Dillon’s execution.” Starsky glanced quickly at Hutch. 

“We need to know what happened to Dillon. Then we’ll take care of both your snitches. You pay us, we disappear to an island somewhere, and you’re back on top. Everyone’s happy.” Hutch laid out the plan.

“How do I know you aren’t wired?”

They stood up and began to unbutton their shirts.

“What are you doing?”

They froze. Hutch chuckled. “That should be obvious. We’re gonna strip so you can see we aren’t wired.”

“Sit back down. I seen enough of you two naked!”

They buttoned up the few buttons they had undone and sat down. Starsky looked at Hutch and said, “Probably a good idea he stopped us. I’m not sure all that drug is outta’ my system.” He licked his lips and leered at Hutch.

“My chemist assured me the effects wore off in six hours!”

“Well, maybe I was just remembering all that golden skin coverin’ those muscles!”

“Later, Starsk. Let’s get our plane fare and bonus money. Maybe Jackie will toss in some of that drug and we can recreate our first time.” Hutch looked at Starsky and licked his lips.

King was getting jumpy. He wanted the names of those betraying him, and he wanted away from the two crazy men sitting on the sofa.

“We figure you thought Andrew was the leak, so you killed him. But the leaks didn’t stop. So tell us what happened. And let us take care of it.” Hutch was sure King was ready to talk. They knew he loved to brag and were surprised he had been able to hold onto this story for almost a year. 

“One of my men saw Andrew talking to a couple cops. Shortly after that, my main drug warehouse was raided. I had my driver pick him up and drove into the country with him. I own a small piece of land up around Las Alicia. We went into the barn and I asked him why he had betrayed me. He denied everything. I shot him, and pushed his body into an old well inside the barn. I thought my driver had stayed in the car.”

“Would that have been, Woods?” Starsky asked.

King’s head shot up. “How did you know that?”

Starsky and Hutch just smiled.

“So, how much you want to take care of Woods and the other snitch. I want them both dead. Money is not an issue here.”

“Two hundred thousand for Woods. Fifty grand for your other leak.” Hutch was all business now. “And first class tickets for two to the Bahamas.”

“Done.” King put his gun down on the table and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a thick billfold and took a large stack of bills out of it. “Here’s twenty grand, good faith money.” He reached out to hand the money to Hutch.

Hutch stood and reached his hand out for the money, dropping his hand at the last moment to pick up the gun from the table. Starsky stood at the same time and hurried to the door to peek out into the bar.

Starsky laughed and threw the door wide. Dobey and several other officers stood there with King’s men in handcuffs. Hutch picked the tape off the table and slid it into the waistband of his jeans. He pulled his shirt out to cover it. “You’re under arrest King. For solicitation to commit murder.”

Starsky walked back over and added, “And, as soon as my partner and I find that land you own, for the murder of Woods.” He pulled his cuffs from his back pocket and cuffed King.

Hutch pulled the wire from his back and handed it to Dobey. “Uh, there’s some comments on there…”

“Already taken care of. Good job, boys!” Dobey shoved King into the bar and told the men there to take all three to Metro and book them. He reached in his coat pockets and pulled Hutch and Starsky’s guns out. You guys can’t be police officers without these.”

“Thanks, Cap’n.” They said in unison.

“Come down to the station and fill out your reports. Then I don’t want to see you two until Friday.”

They looked at each other and smiled. “Thanks, again, Cap’n.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I figure you two have some talkin’ to do.”

They watched Captain Dobey leave and looked at each other. “I guess we do need to talk about what… how… we want to handle this.” Hutch said.  
Starsky just nodded.

 

CHAPTER TEN – Tuesday Late Evening

They were at Metro filling out reports. It was almost ten. Dobey had sent a press release to the media stating that they had been undercover and hadn’t been fired.  
Before Dobey left Metro he had called them into his office. He had given them the original tape. Hutch had told Starsky to take it, as he had the one they had taken from King.

As they walked out to their cars, they both felt a bit shy with each other. 

“Uh, I think I need a little time here, Starsk. How bout we hook up… I mean see each other tomorrow?”

“I think that’s a good idea, Hutch. I could use a little time, too.”

They reached out and touched each other, somewhat awkwardly, and each drove to their own house.

***** 

Starsky had gone to bed about eleven. He was tired, but couldn’t seem to fall asleep. After tossing and turning for about fifteen minutes, he got up, walked to the kitchen and got a beer. He picked up the guitar Hutch had given him for his birthday and started picking out chords. Hearing the sounds reminded him of listening to Hutch play and sing. 

“Hutch.” He closed his eyes and saw his partner in his mind. Tall, strong and beautiful. Setting his guitar aside, he picked their tape off the top of the television. After hesitating for a few seconds, he put the tape into the player Hutch had given him last Christmas. His finger hovered over the ‘play’ button. He pushed it and moved back to sit on the couch.

As their movie started, he took a deep swallow from his beer. 

“Damn, Hutch! I’ve seen you showering at Metro, but you never looked this good.” He watched as Hutch turned around in his arms and began kissing him. Without even realizing it, he had slipped his hand under the top of his pajama pants, and was stroking his penis. 

As the action on the television became more intense, so did the action of his hand. When it began showing Hutch on all fours on the bed, he began to breathe harder. He watched himself get behind him on his knees, getting ready to shove inside Hutch. He had to hit pause or he was going to orgasm right there and then. He had had dreams before, of Hutch and him making love, but had never said anything.

He put his head back against the couch and took his hand off his penis. “Hutch… “ He reached for the phone, but stopped himself from making the call. He sat and stared at the frozen picture on the screen. His hard cock poised at Hutch’s anus, Hutch looking back over his shoulder with a look of desperate need on his face. He came without touching his cock again.

“Damn.”

***** 

He had watered all his plants. He had done up the few dishes in his sink. He’d even gone for a quick jog around the block, but Hutch wasn’t tired enough to sleep.  
Pacing through his apartment in his pajama pants, he saw the tape sitting on his coffee table. He walked over the table and started to reach down for the tape. His hesitated, almost afraid to touch it. Shaking off those feelings, he picked it up and walked over to put it into his player. 

He chuckled. Sometimes it paid to be related to the owner of Hutchinson International. His father’s company had perfected and produced an affordable way for people to record and watch movies at home. He had purchased both Starsky and himself the top of the line model by cashing in a few of his HI stocks.

He grabbed a beer and sat down on his couch, pushing the ‘play’ button as he sat. 

He’d seen the tape. He knew what happened on it. But that had been in front of Dobey and Starsky. This time, it was just him. And them, on the screen. He’d had dreams of making love to Starsky before, but never said anything to his partner, not wanting to risk losing his friendship.

He blushed as he watched himself take his partner’s hard cock into his mouth. But as he saw Starsky poised to shove his cock into his asshole, he gasped and paused the tape. He looked down and realized his cock was straining against his pajamas. He slid his hand into his pants and began stroking his cock while continuing to look at the picture on his television. Starsky about to make love to him for the first time. 

He came, panting and moaning Starsky’s name. 

He picked up his phone, but didn’t dial.

“Damn.”

 

CHAPTER ELEVEN – Early Morning, Wednesday

Hutch’s phone rang just as he went to pick it up to call Starsky. “Hello?”

“Uh, hey, Hutch. I, uh, hope I didn’t wake you?”

“No, I was about to call you. I couldn’t sleep. You?”

“Same. Tried but no luck.”

“Were you…?”

“Watchin’? Yeah I was. You?”

Hutch relaxed against the back of his couch. Just hearing Starsky’s voice settled him down. He still had the tape paused in the same place. “I - I – I came, just from seein’ you… there… ready to push in.”

Starsky gave a soft laugh. “Me too.” He paused for a couple of seconds, happy to hear Hutch’s voice. “You… um… wanna watch together?” He heard Hutch’s quick breath in.

“Yeah. I think that might be a good idea.” Hutch could feel Starsky’s excitement through the phone.

“You at the start?”

“No, just before you shoved inside me. Want me to rewind?”

“No! That’s where I am too. Okay, on three.”

“One.” They said together.

“Two.” Again in unison.

“Three.” Both hit the play button.

They talked as they watched. They came together on the phone, just as they came together on the tape.

When they had watched the entire tape, they were both reclining on their couches. Each told the other how they felt.

“Starsk, I haven’t felt desire for a woman for a year or more.”

“Yeah, the thrill for that is gone.” Starsky replied.

“You think we should play this out?”

“I do. Do you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Starsky chuckled, “Sounds like we just took vows.” Then he sobered. Before he could say anything else, Hutch’s voice came over the phone. Serious and deep.

“I did, Starsky. I just vowed to be with you, only you. For the rest of my life. I love you. I do.”

It took a few seconds for Starsky to gain control of his emotions. "I love you too, Hutch. And I am vowing to be faithful to you, only you. For the rest of my life. I love you. I do.”

As if they had practiced this, Hutch said, “I’ll be right over.”

And Starsky said, “Hurry, Hutch.”

Both thought… ‘’No more dreams. We have the reality.:"


End file.
